


Lovin’ In The Oven

by puss_nd_boots



Category: SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuki says he wants to learn to cook to impress his bandmates – though he has another motivation. Nothing can go wrong – right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovin’ In The Oven

**Author's Note:**

> Could be considered a sequel to Getting Sauced, since I mentioned in that one that Kazuki wanted to learn to cook, but it works as a standalone. My Happy Birthday Aoi fic!

Aoi had always been perfectly happy having a lover who didn’t cook. It wasn’t a high priority to him.

“We can always get takeout,” he said. “Cooking isn’t a huge priority for me.” He was more interested in having someone he could talk to – and Kazuki fit the bill perfectly. He could talk to Aoi about anything from guitars to old X Japan PVs to new places to shop.

Oh, and it also didn’t hurt that Kazuki was absolutely spectacular in bed, either. His sexual tastes matched Aoi’s perfectly.

With all that, cooking definitely wasn’t important. But one day, Kazuki decided he was going to become a master of the kitchen.

“I can’t be the only guy in the band who can’t cook,” he said as he looked up recipes on his phone. “I have to learn – the sooner, the better.”

“What’s the big deal?” said Aoi from his post on the couch, where he was posting to Twitter while lying flat on his back – something he’d gotten very good at. “It’s not like you guys are cooking for each other on the road.”

“But I need to be able to invite them over for dinner,” Kazuki said “It’s just courtesy.”

“Since when do all your friends cook, anyway?” Aoi said. “You used to say that when Byou was your roommate, you lived off cup ramen.”

“Since Byou and Jin moved in together,” Kazuki said – and that particular relationship was definitely more than a casual roommate arrangement. “They got all domestic and started cooking. And Manabu has known how to cook all along. So since Rui has left us, well, that leaves me as the only non-cook.”

“Hey, it makes you unique and special,” Aoi said. “You want to be like everyone else?”

“Aoi!” said Kazuki. “I have to be able to cook – I’m the leader!”

“There’s no rule that says a leader has to cook,” Aoi said, not moving his position. “Kai is the exception.”

“The leader doesn’t have to cook,” Kazuki said, “but the leader shouldn’t be the only person in the band who can’t do something, either. So . . . “

“You could always get something from one of those takout restaurants in fancy department stores and say you made it,” Aoi yawned.

“That’s dishonest!” said Kazuki.

“You’re serving dinner, not running for office,” Aoi said.

“I’m going to just try it,” Kazuki said. “Try cooking, and then you try eating it. Okay?”

“Okay,” Aoi sighed. “Just as an experiment – for a little while.”

“It’ll work out,” said Kazuki. “You’ll see!”

Aoi chuckled to himself. Yes, they’d see how long Kazuki’s cooking experiment lasted. In the meantime, he was going to have some instant foods standing by – just in case.

* * *

Kazuki was full of enthusiasm as he filled the kitchen with bags of food. He was going to do this. He was going to make the best meal anybody ever had. Hey, he was versatile, wasn’t he? He was the only member of SCREW who could play several instruments – well, Byou tried, but that didn’t mean he was good at it.

All he had to do was follow the recipe he had written out in front of him. How hard could it be, right? He could follow directions. Okay, he was usually better at GIVING directions – that’s why he was the bandleader, after all – but that didn’t mean he couldn’t follow them, too.

Of course, he wasn’t going to tell Aoi the REAL reason he was learning to cook. The bandmate thing was one reason – but it wasn’t the main one. And the main reason gave him a definite deadline for honing his cooking skills – so there was no time to start like the present, right?

He got out a big pot, turned on the stove and started chopping vegetables. Oh, yes, this was going to go well. Nothing could possibly go wrong with this!

* * *

Aoi shut the window. “I think that’s the last of the smoke gone,” he said. “How’s the cut – are you still going to be able to play?”

“I think so,” Kazuki said. “It’s not at the end of my finger.”

“You scared me with all that blood,” Aoi said. “I thought we were going to the hospital for sure. What about the pot – think it’s ready for me to scrape?”

“It should be,” Kazuki said. “It’s been soaking long enough.”

Aoi put an arm around him. “Don’t feel bad,” he said. “Everyone has things go wrong sometimes. Hell, even I fail at things, and I’m a superstar.”

“You admit you fail at things?” Kazuki said, wiping up the oil he’d spilled all over the counter. Which had kind of gone neglected in the rush to put out the fire and stop the bleeding.

“Well, yeah,” Aoi said. “I’m human, too. I tried designing clothes once. They came out looking like something a demented clown would wear.” He leaned over toward Kazuki and said, “Don’t tell anyone that, by the way.”

Kazuki sighed. “I just wanted to try something new,” he said.

“And you did,” Aoi said. “You didn’t succeed at it – but at least you tried.”

“But I wanted to be good at it,” Kazuki said.

“Just because Byou and Jin are?” Aoi said, starting to mop up the water from the overflowed rice cooker.

“Well, yes,” Kazuki said. “They’d never cooked before, and they were good at it right away.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to be,” Aoi said.

“Yes, but I told them I was going to . . .”

“What, make them dinner?” Aoi said. “So you won’t – big deal. You can have them over to watch movies and order pizza.”

Kazuki sat down at the kitchen table, cleaning up some shredded remnants of vegetables. If only this was just about impressing Byou and Jin. Before he knew it, he was saying, “It wasn’t just about them. I wanted to do it for you.”

“Why me?” Aoi said. “You know it’s not a big deal to me. Never has been.”

“Because I wanted to make your birthday dinner myself,” Kazuki blurted out. There – the truth was out.

Aoi turned around toward him. “Really?” he said.

“Really,” Kazuki said. “That’s why I wanted to learn to cook. I was going to surprise you with a nice dinner I made myself. I thought it would, well, mean something.”

Aoi suddenly grabbed Kazuki’s hand – the one he’d injured – raised it to his mouth and kissed it. Kazuki looked shocked – Aoi usually wasn’t that, well, emotionally forward.

“You put your hands at risk for me?” Aoi said.

“Well . . . I didn’t think I was going to cut myself like that,” Kazuki said.

“You realize what that means for a guitarist?” Aoi said. He hadn’t lowered the hand at all.

“I didn’t mean to risk my career, Aoi!” Kazuki said. “I just wanted to, well . . .”

Aoi suddenly leaned over and kissed him, hard. Kazuki felt weak-kneed, and almost sank to the floor.

“You’d don’t have to cook,” he said. “We’ll go out on my birthday. I’ll pick out the restaurant. We’ll have dinner, then drinks, then come back here for dessert.”

Kazuki smiled. “You don’t mean cake, do you?”

“It can be cake,” Aoi said. “At least, it could be cake eaten creatively from you.”

“Oh?” said Kazuki. “What do you mean by . . . creatively?”

“No hands,” said Aoi, pulling him closer. “Just . . . “ He ran his tongue quickly up the side of Kazuki’s neck. “Mouth.”

“Then I’ll be the cake platter,” Kazuki said, breathlessly pulling Aoi closer. He seemed to have gotten over his cooking failure rather quickly at that suggestion.

“I thought you’d like that,” Aoi said. “And you can still do something for me in the kitchen that doesn’t involve burning things. Or getting hurt.”

“Like what?” said Kazuki.

“This.” Aoi suddenly turned Kazuki around, pushing him over so he was bent over the table, hands on the wood.

Kazuki gasped. “Aoi, we still need to . . .”

“We can finish cleaning up later,” Aoi said, running his hands over Kazuki’s chest and stomach. “We can make our own mess first.”

He began running his hands over his lover’s chest, caressing him through his shirt as he leaned over to kiss Kazuki’s neck. Kazuki sighed deeply, pushing his hips back toward Aoi.

“Now, isn’t this more fun than chopping and mixing?” Aoi murmured, sliding his hand under Kazuki’s shirt. He felt around until his fingers encountered a nipple, which he rubbed back and forth. “I sure think so.”

Kazuki was breathless now. “Please, Aoi . . .”

“Please, already?” Aoi said, his other hand sliding down the front of Kazuki’s body, rubbing against his growing hardness. “This is really turning you on, isn’t it?”

“Yes . . .” Kazuki said.

“Then I’ll have to do more, won’t I?” Aoi said. He yanked Kazuki’s zipper down, then tugged at his lover’s T-shirt. Kazuki raised his arms, encouraging him to pull his shirt up and off. His pants hit the floor shortly after, and Aoi paused a moment before easing his lover’s briefs down his legs, slowly.

“You, too,” Kazuki said breathlessly, looking over his shoulder.

“Undress, you mean?” Aoi said. “I was getting to that. Why rush things?” And he stripped off his own shirt at a much more leisurely pace than he had Kazuki’s. “Look at you, bent over like that with that ass sticking up in the air. Every time I see that, I think it’s the hottest thing in the world. Know why? Because that ass is all for me.” He lightly swatted the body part in question.

“Ah!” Kazuki cried, pushing his bottom back toward Aoi.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Aoi said, before swatting him again.

“I want to feel your hands on me . . .I want you inside me . . .”

“Tell me more,” Aoi said, leaning over and running a finger along the tip of Kazuki’s erection.

“I want you to bury your cock in me,” Kazuki said. “I want you to fill me up until I think I’m going to burst.”

“I love hearing you talk like that,” Aoi said. He continued to brush the finger back and forth across Kazuki’s hardness. “The girls who go to your shows don’t get to hear that kind of thing, do they?”

“No,” said Kazuki, breathlessly. “It’s all for you.”

“Bet they want to hear you talk dirty like that,” Aoi said, wrapping his fingers around Kazuki’s cock and starting a slow stroke. “Bet they all stand there on your side of the stage, and imagine your lips next to their ears, whispering all kinds of dirty and nasty things . . .” He twisted his hand a little, and Kazuki cried out.

“More,” he said. “I need you, Aoi . . .”

“Are you willing to earn it first?” Aoi said.

“Yes,” Kazuki said. He got up from his position bent over the table, dropped to his knees and ran his tongue up the side of Aoi’s erection, slowly and gently. He swirled around the head before his lips enveloped the head, sucking on it firmly.

“Oh, yes,” Aoi moaned. “That’s so good . . .” He let his hands wander over Kazuki’s hair as the younger man began to tease the head of his lover’s cock, caressing it first with the rough top of his tongue, then with the smooth underside.

Kazuki was deep in concentration, savoring the feel and taste of his lover, the musky scent. Part of him wanted to keep going, and going . . . but he knew he was going to have to stop if he didn’t want Aoi to come from this.

And he wanted every inch of that thing that he could take inside him.

He stood back up, leaning over with his hands on the table again. “Do it,” he said.

“Aren’t you demanding?” Aoi said, reaching down for his pants and pulling a small tube of lube out of the pocket. He slicked a finger and gently began sliding it into his lover.

“Oh . .” Kazuki sighed, feeling his body open up bit by bit to let him in, the delicious feeling of something solid in his waiting ass.

“There’s more where that came from,” Aoi said, sliding a second finger in. He bent over to kiss Kazuki’s neck as he started to pump the fingers in and out, stroking here and there, very slowly and gently scissoring them. His tongue caressed Kazuki’s neck as he thrust faster, harder – and Kazuki gasped as he hit a particularly sweet spot.

“There!” he cried. “Do that again!”

“You mean, like this?” Aoi stroked the same spot again, and Kazuki trembled, moaning, gripping the edge of the table, thinking that if Aoi kept doing that, he might lose it before his lover got in.

Fortunately, Aoi slid his fingers out, reaching for a napkin to wipe them off. He slicked his erection quickly, brought it to Kazuki’s entrance, and began to push in, filling the man bit by bit.

“Oh, yes,” Kazuki moaned. “So good . . .” He let his body relax entirely, the sensation of his lover filling and filling him washing over his whole body, and he could just drown it it, thank you very much.

There was a brief pause as the lovers adjusted to the wonderfully familiar sensations of their joining, then Aoi began a slow thrust, speeding up little by little, until Kazuki started to move along with him, pushing back against Aoi.

The older man quickly responded by wrapping the fingers of one hand – the one that had been inside Kazuki earlier – around his lover’s cock, starting a slow, easy stroke – not enough to make him come just yet, enough to provide a few extra shivers of pleasure.

His other hand slipped around Kazuki’s face, caressing his lips. When Kazuki’s tongue flicked out, licking at the fingers, Aoi pushed them into Kazuki’s mouth, moving them in and out as Kazuki sucked.

Kazuki was now getting filled in two openings by cock and fingers. Oh, but he loved it – he was lost in that wonderful delirium where he didn’t know where Aoi ended and he began. He thrust his hips harder so his cock would slide through Aoi’s grasp – fucking his hand as Aoi fucked his ass.

They moved faster and harder, ragged breath and moaning filling the room, Kazuki still eagerly sucking on Aoi’s fingers – and then, he suddenly gasped as the pleasure burst in him with a fiery intensity. Aoi pulled the fingers out so Kazuki could cry out his name as the orgasm peaked.

Aoi felt Kazuki’s body tremble around him, and he cried out in return, pulling out of Kazuki so he could come all over that beautiful, hot ass – the one that all the fans wanted, but only Aoi had.

Kazuki was leaned over the table, panting heavily. Aoi leaned over, wrapping his arms around him. “And that,” he murmured, “is the kind of thing I want for my birthday.”

Kazuki had his face planted into the table. He was, at the moment, very well acquainted with lacquered wood. He didn’t care. For one thing, he wouldn’t be able to move even if Aoi wasn’t pressing on him like an anvil. Besides, he was so blissed-out right now that he could be sandwiched between two brick walls and he wouldn’t care.

He did, however, manage to turn his head enough to say, “Okay, I won’t try cooking anymore.”

“For the sake of your guitar career? Not to mention the state of our apartment? I wouldn’t,” Aoi said. “Besides, not being able to cook means you can get your friends to do it for you. You’re the leader – take advantage of it.”

“I’m not that kind of leader!” Kazuki said. “Besides, Kai doesn’t take advantage of you like that!”

Aoi thought of all the times that he’d gotten food out of Kai – “Oh, hey, this is really great, you got any leftovers?” “You made too much of that? I’ll take it off your hands – it’s just going to spoil.”

“On the contrary,” he said. “We take advantage of him.” He stood up, holding out a hand to Kazuki to help him stand up. “Now, let’s take care of this mess and then we’ll order pizza, okay?”

Kazuki nodded, reaching for his discarded pants, because cleaning up in the nude just seemed flat-out weird. Though he imagined Aoi might find it hot.

Okay, so this didn’t work out. No harm done. (Well, except for the cut on his hand. And the nasty scorch mark on the wall. And the pot that would probably never be the same again). He’d find something else he could do to keep up with his friends.

He knew he wasn’t going to have to work hard to impress Aoi, and that was a very good thing.

* * *

Kazuki’s bandmates were a bit surprised when he invited them over for pizza and movies instead of the full dinner he’d bragged about before.

“Weren’t you going to learn to cook?” Byou said. “You said you were going to have us over for the best dinner we ever had.”

“I decided that wasn’t my thing,” Kazuki said, casually. “I decided to focus on something else.”

“Which is?” Jin said settling on the couch.

“Dessert,” Kazuki said, bringing out a platter of little cakes.

“Wow!” Byou said, leaning over to look at them. “You made these?”

“I sure did,” Kazuki said with a big smile. “So let’s order the pizza, and we’ll have these afterward.”

His bandmates didn’t need to know that the cakes were put together entirely from a kit – the kind with foolproof instructions where you just needed to add a couple of ingredients – and the “dessert” he’d chosen to focus on was of a different sort altogether.

The kind of dessert that could only be shared by him and Aoi.


End file.
